bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Mitrailleur Serin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820658 |no = 8462 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 211 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 88 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |bb_distribute = 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |bb2_distribute = 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 80, 83, 86 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb3_distribute = 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 33, 34, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 167 |ubb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the legendary Battle Maidens, Serin was a noblewoman with the soul of a warrior. Finding an unbreakable bond of comradeship among her sisters-in-arms, they sought to overcome impossible odds and topple the callous gods of Grand Gaia. Their victory over their divine adversaries was hard-won, as every Maiden carried on to the bitter end. Serin was the voice of command for her sisters, coordinating their attacks and providing covering fire with her powerful gatling gun, Vequa. Her bullets tore through the enemy ranks, bringing down torrential hell on their adversaries and wiping their vile influence from the land. Even the unlimited might of the gods could not stand against the combined assault of the Battle Maidens. When the war was finally over, Serin felt an incredible wave of emotion sweep over her in the form of cathartic tears. The Maidens were hailed as heroes by the people of Grand Gaia. Serin, who possessed both sublime beauty and tactical leadership, received many suitors seeking her hand in marriage. She rejected them all, cryptically stating she was "married to her job." To this day, no one has questioned what kind of job requires a giant gatling gun and a flock of top-hat wearing ducks. Serin remained in Grand Gaia, giving counsel to the nobility and the military when approached. High society seemed to fit her well, but she preferred a more spartan lifestyle—a remembrance of the time she spent with her sisters. |summon = Whether it's counsel or a comrade you're in need of, Vequa and I are here to help. |fusion = Vequa is polished and ready to go. There's nowhere for them to run and hide. |evolution = The gods may be vanquished, but our work is far from over. Preparation is the best form of defense. |hp_base = 6504 |atk_base = 2789 |def_base = 2212 |rec_base = 2344 |hp_lord = 9291 |atk_lord = 3984 |def_lord = 3160 |rec_lord = 3348 |hp_anima = 10408 |rec_anima = 3050 |atk_breaker = 4282 |def_breaker = 2862 |def_guardian = 3458 |rec_guardian = 3199 |def_oracle = 3011 |rec_oracle = 3795 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Soul of the Resilient |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, 100% boost to max HP of Water types, 20% damage reduction from Fire, Water types, raises normal hit amount, probable normal attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction from all elements for first 2 turns & enormously boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count (with 25% reduced damage), 40% chance to attack all foes (with 50% reduced damage), 135% ABP & 60% CBP boost |bb = Stormflood Volley |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) & reduces passive healing and HC effectiveness for 1 turn (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 200% parameter boost, 60% Crit, adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage), 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 25%, 6% chance to negate Angel Idol effects per foe & 30% healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bbhits2 = 22 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 22 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_es = true |sbb = Faith Seal: Tourbillon |sbbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Water attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, 125% boost to critical damage for 3 turns & 50% boost to critical damage of Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 200% parameter boost, 60% Crit & adds +2 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +20% damage) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbbhits3 = 27 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 27 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Vequa: Maelstrom Maîtresse |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, 500% boost to critical damage for 3 turns & adds 1 extra action within the same turn |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 400% parameter boost, 60% Crit, normal attacks hitting all foes deal +50% damage & adds +3 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +120% damage) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Eye of the Maelstrom |synergy = Tempest |bondunit = Feral Commissar Kassia |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, Spark damage, critical damage, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, 100% raises allies from KO, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks hit all foes & perform 1 extra action within the same turn |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Sangfroid Spirit |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to critical damage for all allies, 50% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns, adds Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB & adds 22 combo (BB) / 27 combo (SBB) powerful Water attack on all foes to BB/SBB |esnote = Fills 3-4 BC on spark |evofrom = 820657 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill3_1_note = Adds +3 hit to each hit count |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of normal attacks may hit all foes effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% chance. 50% chance total |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances LS's parameter boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +30% Atk, Def boost & +20% HP boost. 150% boost to Atk, Def & 120% boost to max HP total |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances UBB's raises normal hit amount effect |omniskill4_5_note = +1 hit count & +30% damage. Adds +4 hits to each hit count (extra hits deal +150% damage) total |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Allow SBB's base effects to last for 1 additional turn |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_sp = 15 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds passive healing and HC effectiveness reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 30% healing reduction |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 10% chance to negate Angel Idol effects per foe (Prerequisite: "Adds passive healing and HC effectiveness reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB") |omniskill4_10_sp = 25 |omniskill4_10_desc = Adds probability to perform 2 extra actions within the same turn effect to SBB |omniskill4_10_note = 15% chance |notes = *Serin's skills and title can be translated as: **''Mitrailleur'' is French for Gunner **''Tourbillon'' is French for Whirlpool **''Maîtresse'' is French for Mistress **''Sangfroid'' is French for Cold-blooded |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Serin6 }}